


The Sunrise On A Special Day

by Shownkindness



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shownkindness/pseuds/Shownkindness
Summary: Catradora week prompt 3: Seasons. Adora is woke up by Catra to see something.





	The Sunrise On A Special Day

It had been a normal day from what Adora could remember. They got up and as a group went into the training simulation, then went on to private training, had their daily meal and then lights out. Catra was getting mouthier with their teachers and if they weren’t on the verge of getting onto the frontlines she would be concerned for Catra’s backtalk. It seemed at this point everyone just ignored her bickering knowing that Adora wouldn’t turn her back on her friend. They didn’t understand why Adora and Catra had grown so close, they knew at this point there was no separating the two. Where their blonde squad leader had been seen there would be the grumbling catgirl following not too far behind. 

The squad’s bunk room was normally filled with light snoring and on some nights a gentle purr. No one spoke of the purring though, that mistaking had caused Lonnie to put up into the medical bay for a week. Adora felt a gentle nudge and stirred slightly to see yellow and blue staring back at her. Blinking away the sleep she yawned, “Catra?”

“Come on. I wanna show you something.” Catra whispered making sure to check that the others were asleep. 

“What, where are we…” Adora’s mouth had been covered by a fur-covered hand when Kyle rolled over only to fall back asleep.

“Just come on,” Catra mumbled as she got up and snuck out of the door. Quick to her feet Adora followed her best friend. They checked each corner to make sure they weren’t going to be caught by a guard. Sneaking past to the roof access the two found themselves up on the top of The Horde base. Stretching Adora looked out to try and tell the time noticing it was early morning. Watching Catra sit down on the ledge Adora quickly followed suit. Tilting her head slightly she watched as Catra pointed out to the edge of the forest where the sun was slowly rising. 

Amazing by the bright colours that slowly flooded the tops of the trees Adora wasn’t able to respond. It was the most beautiful sight and she questioned why she had never watched it before. She was normally the responsible one and if there was morning she was up early it was normally spent with battle plans or training. Catra was different though, the catgirl always found ways to find the fun in things. Catra took time to see the details and remember them. There is a tap on her shoulder from Catra’s tail and Adora turned softly.

Catra was holding out a cupcake that had to have been swiped from the kitchen. Taking the food presented to her she questioned, “What is this for?”

Blushing the young adult catwoman looked back to the trees, “Happy 19th Birthday Adora.”

Her birthday... How had Adora forgotten that today was going to be her birthday? It was a self-proclaimed birthday really. Shadow Weaver didn’t when she had been born, but when Catra first came into her life she stressed that celebrating her birthday was a must. So they had picked a date and celebrated it together. Time seemed to be compacting on itself lately. The training was getting more intense with pushes from the Princess’ limiting their resources more every day. There was a need for more forces on the field and Adora hoped that meant that there would be a slot for Force Captain available soon. So they could finally see some actual battle and not just guard the base in rotations with the other squads. 

“Catra, oh this was so sweet of you.” Adora smiled as she licked the frosting off the cupcake.

“Don’t mention it. Like seriously don’t.” Catra said her eyes still forward.

“Oh don’t be like that. I know you don’t want the others to know that you have a heart, but I know very well that underneath all that hard fur is a soft fluffy kitten.” Adora chuckled.

Catra’s tail twitched softly at the comment. Her uncaring nature wasn’t one that she had started with. She had been open as a child with her pain and happiness, but after enough teasing from the others, she learned to harden herself. If Shadow Weaver had taught her anything it was showing emotions were a weakness. That it was just a way for people to get where they know it would hurt you most. Most of her warnings to Catra involved slowing Adora down in her rising in ranks. That is why she had taken to training by herself the last year. She can’t train and get better with the others around, but alone she would allow herself to make the mistakes needed to get better. When she was training with the group though she had to be perfect to prove she wasn’t holding Adora back. 

“You know I only care about getting out of this place and fighting on the frontlines Adora.” Catra tilted her head at the squad leader.

Shaking her head Adora finished her cupcake and turned to face Catra. There had been a change in Catra over the years. When they were younger Catra needed to be protected from everyone. Once they turned teenagers Catra closed herself off from everyone, even Adora had to fight to keep her insight to Catra. They had been best friends from the start and it had caused Shadow Weaver to be displeased, but the girls had both taken what was given to them to keep their friendship. Reaching out Adora pulled off the helmet that Catra warn constantly to play with her natural bangs. Blue and yellow eyes closed at the gentle petting and silence fell over the two of them for a moment. Something wrapped around Adora’s waist and she quickly realized it was Catra’s tail pulling them closer with a purr.

As they got older Adora could tell there was something more to their touches. Their hands would be held then their fingers would lace together, Catra would just hold her with her tail and Catra would lean in when they were facing each other than pull away. These were all things that Adora noticed and made her question what they were. The Horde didn’t teach much on the concept of what a couple was, but most of their squadmates had experimented in some way. Adora didn’t see the appeal and kept to herself. Not that anyone could get too close to Adora in any overly friendly manner without a growl being heard. That was when Adora had started to connect the dots that she might feel something for Catra. Not only that but that Catra might feel something for Adora as well.

Moving her bangs to the side Adora stopped petting her to get Catra to open her eyes, “Catra?”

A soft single purr came from Catra as she looked into Adora’s eyes, “Hm?”

“Can I have one other thing for my birthday?”

“What? I thought the sunrise was pretty good and the cupcake.”

“It was wonderful, but this one last thing will make it puurfect.”

“Cat puns really..?”

Adora laughed a little to get the tension off then got serious again, “Catra, can I kiss you.”

There was a pause from the other woman and Adora had questioned if she had miss read her best friend. Those thoughts were broken though when she felt soft lips meeting her’s and Catra’s tail tighten around her. Kissing the other girl back Adora felt more at home that she had ever in her life. It has always been that way with Catra, but kissing Catra told her that maybe there was a reason they clicked right away. What she thought would be forever friendship was actually going to be something even better. 

Pulling away from the kiss they both blushed slightly and snuggled closer together to watch the sun rising more. Adora wasn’t sure what they were going to call themselves, but she knew now more than ever she wanted Catra close. Most of the cadets that stayed with committed to one person or a few called themselves couples. Thinking about saying she was a couple with Catra didn’t sound too awful. Not too awful at all.


End file.
